137659-maybe-it-is-time-to-do-away-with-repair-costs
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Last time I checked, I still had to repair my armor in GW2. o.o You only have to do it when you die, tho. As for WS, I'm pretty fine with the idea of repairs, but the price could always use some tuning. Maybe a discount if you're repairing mid-dungeon or something. Edited October 6, 2015 by Roda | |} ---- Yes, you still have to repair your armor, but you don't have to pay for it. A change like this would be great for W*. @Shootsfoot: Is rerolling Rune Slots, opening Rune Slots and dying Armor not enough? It's expensive. | |} ---- ---- Well when you die you 'magically' come back to life. So why can't your gear be 'magically' repaired too? Gear repairs are just a legacy from old pen and paper RPGs anyway really. | |} ---- ---- Why not just get rid of all in-game currency and just give players everything? Would save a whole lot of time and hassle. The small things, even inconveniences, add texture to the game. My entire time playing Wildstar, I've never not be able to afford repairs. So, why bother? | |} ---- Go on say it, say the word "entitlement". You know you want to ;) | |} ---- Of course I don't. My intention isn't to insult anyone, but I do feel like there is a general movement to try and make the game "better" by just stripping out parts of the game and I don't think it's a good direction Also, about your holdover from pen and paper comment, repair costs serve a function of a money sink. It's purpose is to have something players spend money on so they aren't just hoarding cash from level one. It's more realistic and, imo, more enjoyable to feel like you're part of a living world. Taking it away not only takes away a tool the devs use for balancing the economy, but also strips some of the life out of NPC merchants, effectively making them repairbots with that much less of a hint of character or place in the world. Edited October 6, 2015 by Ratstomper | |} ---- But the game is incredibly unrealistic to begin with. My immersion is already ruined based on many things. The fact that the Holocrypt revives me is immersion breaking. I can be in my underwear in space, but as long as I have a space helmet I'm fine. My Warpig mount also doesn't need a space helmet. I can sprint indefinitely without getting tired. There are definitely more examples in the game, but these are the ones that came to mind. I don't mind repair costs but they don't make me feel immersed in the world when there are a bunch of things that already break it in-game. Also, pretty much all the merchants feel like repairbots to me now. Most of the vendor NPCs don't have much personality. They say a few race specific lines when you interact with them, but that's about it. You hear all of them very quickly. Anyway, I don't think we should get rid of them entirely but maybe the cost should be reduced. | |} ---- Repairing gear may have been a necessary gold-sink in very early games that had no other gold-sinks because the genre and the technology wasn't developed enough to include them. But W* has many, many, many other gold-sinks. All The Best | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- But that's exactly how I learned to do things. I know many people see dying as a bad thing, but I don't. Dying is usually a lesson for me. Sometimes it's me being silly and jumping off high things or exploring forbidden zones. We might as well never raid because learning usually involves a bunch of wipes. I learned a lot about my LAS just from taking on mobs I wasn't supposed to survive. Hell, I now have builds just for soloing open world primes like SCS Prime, Elyona, and Gargantua before F2P happened. And guess what? I died a lot before I was able to do this! | |} ---- dying is bad in this super hardcore MMO and requires you to grind money to even attempt to learn the mechanics first hand, or you can go to GW2 which is F2P MMO as well right now and try your hand at fractals with the safety net of your repairs will cost you nothing! Which game do you think players will choose? | |} ---- ---- ---- There are all different types of players. I'm here, not playing GW2. A lot of players want harsh death penalties, the extra risk makes the game more exciting. | |} ---- If you want to use the realism argument, then I'll tell you why. Because I'm max reputation in the zone, top rank military path, and I save the whole planet on a regular basis. The NPCs can freaking kiss my boots and thank me for saving their butts at this point. Generals don't pay for their own tanks out of pocket, Admirals don't own their own ship, and I don't need to go bankrupt getting a shoe shine. Seems reasonable to me. In practice, I suppose I'd make the repair costs vary per region depending on your rep level with the locals who you're bargaining for repairs with. If you're complete strangers then fine, gouge my wallet. If you're the faction who I saved from the brink of distruction and loves the ground I walk on, then cut me a deal, at least. This will make the pain of repairs less brutal, when and if you know that things can be alright as long as you can limp home to get the work done. In other words, you're paying with time rather than money, which is another commodity that F2P games trade in regularly. Edited October 6, 2015 by Aldones | |} ---- ---- I like that there is some amount of give-and-take between the player and the world they're in. I like that if something goes fubar and breaks down, I have to pay a little to get it fixed. The fact of the matter is that if you didn't get rezzed, it probably wouldn't be a very good game, but that's not justification for getting rid of other potentially immersive aspects of the game. It's a good feeling to have your stuff break and have the money to repair it, and I'm usually pretty poor as MMO money goes. As you said, the vendors already feel kinda repairbot-ish, why make them feel even more like that? | |} ---- ---- That's all they are. NPC vendors are there to take my trash too and repair my gear. I can't name any of them and i've been around since day one. | |} ---- Maybe that's a design flaw. ...Or a character flaw. | |} ---- ---- I'll use myself as an example of something right quick: I raid for 6-9 hours a week, and pay for repairs for wiping a LOT during that time. Most weeks, I only get an hour or three of playtime doing other things. Usually, this means pugging into dungeons...also means wiping in them. Sometimes it means contracts. Sometimes it means spending money to tune my gear a bit. Every now and then, it means just goofing off and doing nothing of consequence. I have zero issue paying for my own repairs, even considering that I don't log on and "grind for several hours" before doing anything. When you're a new lvl 50, you should have more than 2 plat in your pocket. Even if that's all you had, repairs are balanced around the quality of gear you are rweaing. My tank gear is all from DS. yes, tank gear. That means I'm repairing more than other members of the raid. I'd be surprised if I spent more than 2 plat 50 gold in an entire week of repairs. I make more than that back by harvesting nodes on my two character's housing plots a couple days a week and selling those drops on the AH for 5% less than the current asking price. Then there's selling items I get from raiding and running dungeons and completing contracts. Just sayin...it might be an issue for some, but it's nowhere near the issue that some make it out to be. Forget about it as a gold sink. Repair costs help teach people that they need to make proper decisions when running difficult content. Leroy Jenkins gets kicked to the curb if he can't tame his wild side and learn some discipline and teamwork. | |} ---- I know you weren't intending any insult, I was teasing a bit because these sorts of discussions always seem to get debased into talk of entitlement and how gamers want everything for free. I feel that most gamers don't mind earning their rewards and putting in the effort. But they rather resent when the game design wastes their time without good reason or when developers manipulate the in-game economy to push people to the cash shop. Given how in-game costs for many things (dyeing, rune slots, repairs etc) have been pushed up massively across the board since F2P launch I don't think there's ANY risk of players hoarding gold. If these costs served as a gold sink before, they are serving a whole other purpose now. Is the game "better" for these higher costs (which affect subscribers and freeloaders alike)? Everyone will have to decide for themselves if they want to bother grinding out the extra gold, if they are prepared to part with real cash for it, or if they feel they are being taken for a ride and want no part of it. | |} ---- ---- You were just born to argue, weren't you? In more than one post you have called this game a "superhard MMO," whined about how hard the dungeons are and made more than several suggestions on changing things to the way GW2 does it. I hate to break this to you, but nobody here wants this turned into another GW2. If you want GW2-style of play, go play GW2. Go take a look at the straw poll currently being run. It's pretty obvious you are in the vast minority here. Edited October 6, 2015 by Shootsfoot | |} ---- People don't play an mmo based of repair bills. Why would I go play a boring GW2 just because they have no repair costs? People are going to choose the mmo they find the most fun in. Sure, repair costs can play a factor in peoples decisions, but I am sure they would have a few more major reasons why to leave vs repair only. | |} ----